Kaosu Stamina Training
(Post 1):☀Currently, it is two days after the three-way Genin spar between Nami Yuri, Takeda Uchiha, and Kaosu Senju. During the day after the Spar Kaosu spent his time at the infirmary getting patched up from minor wounds resulting from the explosion tag Nami tried to trap him with. Despite the uncomfortable and slightly painful wounds Kaosu got up early on the second day to train. He refused to be caught off guard like that every again, and he knew the only way to become a step ahead of the other Genin was to go do something instead of sitting around the house all day waiting for someone else to tell him he HAS to do something. He woke up with a soft yawn as the sun shown through the blinds in his room causing him to squint his eyes and move the covers from off of him to stand up, placing his feet on the cold wooden floor boards. He was dressed in a pair of white boxers with a bandage wrapped around his wrist and another wrapped around his abdomen to cover up the medical ointment being placed on the mild burns. He walked to the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar as he took the bandages off and placed them in a small trashcan located inside the bathroom and went to the tub to turn the warm water on for a shower. He let the warm water wash down over his skin causing the burn marks to become slightly irritated before he turned the knob off and stepped out of the tub. He walked to the bathroom counter and pulled out a roll of white bandages and a white container that held his medical ointment which he reapplied to the burns and placed fresh bandages on them. He looked at his foggy appearance in the mirror due to the evaporated steam from the shower that covered the mirror and brushed his teeth while combing his black hair to its usual style. He walked out of his bathroom to his drawer to get dressed. He put on a white sleeveless shirt and loose fitting black shinobi pants. He grabbed a pair of black sleeves that covered his wrist to his a few inches above his elbow along with a pair of black gloves. He then slipped on a pair of white open toed sandals and grabbed his white necklace off the top of the dresser that had the symbol of Konoha on it. Once he was done he walked out of his room where his father, Xin Senju, would be leaning on the wall outside of his door with his old jonin gear on. His father had bright brown eyes just like Kaosu with long black hair and a height of 6'4. He shrunk two inches over the years due to getting older but he still kept his tall and lean built frame that came with intensive training over his shinobi career. Kaosu has been trying for years to get to train with his father who just brushed him off after his wife died each time Kaosu brought up the subject. Kaosu eyes widened as he looked towards his father who just gave him a kind smile, “I'll be joining you son.” (Post 2):☀ Kaosu composed himself from his shocked state and smile back at his father, “Finally!” Xin Senju nodded and held up a finger before speaking, “But first we must eat.” Kaosu walked down the hall towards the exit as Sen barked at them while trying to get out of the door. Xin made his way out of the door with Kaosu while locking it behind them. It was currently 10:45 a.m. The sun was near its peak high in the sky while noon soon approached. Shops were opened letting the people of Konoha carry on their everyday tasks while some visited amongst themselves. Kaosu and In maneuvered their way through the crowd of people until they reached a restaurant in Konoha. They ordered their food and spent 15 minutes eat another 30 minutes just talking amongst themselves and digesting the food. Then, they made their way out of the restaurant and down the stone pathway that lead to the training area. Along the stone pathway you could see trees lining up along the sides with an occasional breeze that would make the leaves fly off the branches and slowly land on the ground. They walked up to stone steps that lead onto the training grounds where one tree sat in the middle of the field with fiery red leaves that spiraled to the ground like a mini vortex and stone walls enclosing the perimeter of the training grounds allowing approximately 53 yards in width and 120 yards in length. The grass was freshly cut and there was a dark green bench over to the side. Kaosu like the feel of the warm spring air and was thankful the weather allowed for a sunny day as he made his way onto the training grounds with his father close behind. Kaosu stood 20 yards from facing the tree which would make him 40 yards from the stone wall South of him. His father stood 10 yards facing away from the tree making a 10 yard separation between him and Kaosu. Xin pulled out a timer and looked at Kaosu, “First we will start with a warm up exercise then we will get more intensive as we go along.” Kaosu nodded being determined to not fail his father in anything he has to do even if it was the most simple of exercises. (Post 3:) (Post 4:) (Post 5:) (Post 6:)